


Tokyo Nights

by coffee_and_rain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Sexual Content, No use of y/n, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Tension, Suga is a Respectful King, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, consent king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_and_rain/pseuds/coffee_and_rain
Summary: “Honey, is this guy messing with you?” his voice was authoritative, and coupled with the pet name and his striking looks you feel your stomach do a nervous flip. You swallow hard and look up at him with wide eyes, pleading for help. You don’t know what possessed you to blindly trust this stranger, but looking up at him now, close up, you can only notice one thing about him.He has incredibly kind eyes.---Suga rescues you from a creep harassing you at a club, and you offer to buy him a drink. Things escalate.**Slight content warning for mild descriptions of unwanted sexual advances from a background character.**
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Tokyo Nights

A tall, tall wall looms in front of you. 

_Seriously_ , you think, _this guy is massive_. He towers over you, even in your heels, and casts a shadow that blocks out the colorful flashing lights of the club around you. He had cornered you on your way back from the bathroom, and now he’s blocking your exit to leave and go find a different club that’s not full of creeps. 

“Come on babe, just give me your number. It’s not hard,” he slurs, smirking down at your chest. You cross your arms over yourself instinctively. 

“Listen, I’m sorry. I have a boyfriend,” you throat is tight as you lie, but you try not to let your nervousness show. 

“I don’t see any boyfriend around,” he leans in closer to you and you can smell the whiskey on his breath. _Disgusting_. You turn your head, avoiding his eyes, looking around for any of your two whole friends to come save you. In your peripheral, you notice a man walking briskly over to you, like he’s on a mission. You don’t recognize him, but the urgency in his stride toward you makes you feel safer, somehow. 

As he gets closer to you, you are able to get a better look at him. His hair is short and in a middle part, with an almost silvery-grey tone to it – it’s hard to tell in the lighting. He is dressed nicely – a very clean, fashionable outfit, much to your delight. His pressed slacks and button-down, rolled up to the elbows, were both perfectly tailored and wrinkle-free; this man could be a model. He was already much different from the wall of a man in front of you, who’s wearing _basketball shorts_ , of all things, in the club. No, this grey-haired stranger was a welcome sight. 

“Honey, is this guy messing with you?” his voice was authoritative, and coupled with the pet name and his striking looks you feel your stomach do a nervous flip. You swallow hard and look up at him with wide eyes, pleading for help. You don’t know what possessed you to blindly trust this stranger, but looking up at him now, close up, you can only notice one thing about him. 

He has incredibly kind eyes. 

“Ah, so you’re the boyfriend, huh?” The wall looks the grey-haired stranger up and down before letting out a grunt of disapproval. “Figures,” he mutters under his breath, almost to himself. He finally backs away, bumping his shoulder aggressively against the stranger as he leaves. 

You let out a shaky breath once the man is finally out of your personal space. With the immediate threat gone, all the stress you had pushed down to keep yourself calm floods to the surface. A knot forms in your throat as you fight to keep yourself from letting out a frustrated sob. You focus on your breathing, taking in a deep, steading breath. You finally look up at the stranger still standing in front of you and notice he’s looking increasingly worried. 

“Are you okay? Do you need anything, or-” 

“Oh, I’m fine,” you say, dismissing his concern immediately, “And thank you, seriously.” You look over his shoulder to see the large man still glowering at you, and your heart sinks as you realize he’s not willing to back down until he knows for sure that this is actually your boyfriend. “Shit, he’s still looking at us,” you say out loud, under your breath. If you don’t get this guy to leave this bar with you – and make it believable – you don’t even want to think about what could happen. You refocus your eyes back to the man in front of you, panic rising in you once again. You speak quickly, “Do you want to get out of here? Let me buy you a drink.” 

“What happened to your boyfriend?” He raises an eyebrow at you, his voice teasing. 

You roll your eyes in response, and grab his hand, pulling him with you as you begin to walk toward the exit. He lets out a chuckle from behind you and keeps pace with you, signifying his compliance. _Thank god_ , you think, as you lead him out of the bar. Once you are safely out on the street and away from the creep, you finally release him. 

“Sorry for grabbing you, it’s just that the guy was-“ the man interrupts you by re-lacing your fingers. 

“Well I might as well play the part now,” he gives you a playful smile. You feel your heart swell. “So, where to next? I was promised a drink,” he winks. 

“And a drink you will get,” you laugh, before looking around at the various places on the street, “It’s just that I’m not actually from here, so I don’t know any other bars. And my friends are still inside.” _Shit_ , you think. You forgot about your friends. You pull your hand away from his so you can grab your phone. You shoot them a quick text saying you’re fine and met a cute guy. You notice him take this cue to do the same. 

You put your phone away and look back up at him expectantly. In the brighter neon glow of the street, you are finally able to see him a little more clearly. He had an average build and was barely taller than you in your heels. Not too tall, not too muscular, just perfect. And you were right – his hair _is_ grey. It wasn’t just a trick of the light. Coupled with the now-visible adorable little mole beside his eye, you were practically melting already. 

“Ah, well. There’s a club down the street if you don’t mind a little walking,” he looks down at your heels pointedly. 

You loop your arm around his, “Lead the way.” 

\--- 

In the short walk to the other bar you were finally able to exchange names. _“Sugawara Koushi,”_ he had said, _“But my friends call me Suga.”_ You were also somehow able to overshare all about how you were in Tokyo on business for a week and you _“actually have a hotel room not too far from here”_. Stupid, stupid alcohol always short-circuiting your brain and make you too flirty for your own good. Luckily for you, he didn’t seem to take it as suggestively as you for sure meant it. 

You approach the bar with him at this new club, looking back at him as you go to order, “Do you want anything in particular?” 

He shakes his head at you, speaking up over the loud music, “Whatever you’re having.” 

You shoot a threatening smile back at him. After the stint with that creep, you’re in the mood to cause chaos. “Shots then.” He quirks an eyebrow, a sly smile tugging at his lips. You are dangerous, and you can tell he’s realizing now what he’s gotten himself into. You order four shots of tequila – two for each of you – and lime wedges to chase. After paying, you toast to him saving you before taking both shots back-to-back. The burn of the alcohol and the bite of sour lime fill you with tipsy confidence as you pull Suga onto the dancefloor.

Letting the music and alcohol guide you, you wrap an arm around his neck and press your body against him, the two of you swaying to the music. His face is flushed and he stutters on where to rest his hands, but you take them in yours and place them on your hips. With this display of permission from you, he took his cue to hold onto you firmly. You’ve danced with plenty of men – and plenty of strangers, at that – but this felt different. Usually, you liked dancing because you liked teasing men; the thrill came more from taunting them with something you’ll never let them have than from the actual dancing itself. But this – this was sensual. You could get used to being under Suga’s sure hands. 

As the night continues, you stay glued to each other on the dance floor, occasionally taking breaks to get more shots. Before long, you hear the announcement for last call at the bar and are forced to pull away from Suga. He looks down at you with a hunger in his eyes that crumbles your alcohol-fueled confidence. You blush under his intense gaze, avoiding his eyes in your sudden embarrassment. Instead, you look down at his hands, taking them in your own. 

“Can you take me home?” It comes out as a weak whisper. You didn’t know where this nervousness was coming from, but he was turning you into putty in his hands. When you finally look up and lock eyes with him, he’s all you’re able to focus on. 

He pulls your hands up to his lips and places soft kisses on your knuckles. He leads you out of the club and everything is a spinning blur once again. You put your hotel’s address into his phone and let him order you both a ride there. 

When you both stumble into your hotel room, you kick your shoes off at the door and jump up to sit on the island in the suite’s kitchen. Your company had splurged, getting you a large suite with a kitchenette, as they knew this was bound to be a week-long trip, if not more. Suga takes more time with removing his shoes, placing them neatly by the door, and grabbing yours and placing them in line next to his as well. 

He finally approaches you after what seems like ages. He stands between your thighs on the counter, placing his hands on your hips as you wrap your arms around his neck. The tension is thick. You are useless in his touch – left only to stare hungrily at his lips. He reaches up to tuck a piece of hair behind your ear, and you finally muster the courage to capture his lips in yours. He melts into the kiss immediately, deepening it further. He has you in bliss as you writhe against him needily. When you rake your nails down his back and let out a soft moan into his lips, he suddenly pulls away. He is still close to you, but he removes his hands from your body and instead places them flat on the counter. You feel his soft pants on your skin as he leans his forehead on your shoulder. 

“Did I – did I do something wrong? I’m sorry if I misread something,” you whisper worriedly. 

“No, no, I’m sorry,” he says into the crook of your neck, still catching his breath. “I would love to pick this up in the morning if you’ll have me – I just don’t think either of us are in a state to do this right now.” Even tipsy, he was somehow able to be so articulate and respectful. It makes your stomach flip. 

You nod, and he backs away from the island, letting you hop down. “Will you still stay?” You ask, blushing. 

He smiles at your nervousness, “Only if you want me to. And no funny business.” 

You nod, returning his smile. “Um, I have an extra toothbrush,” you offer, awkwardness taking over as you feel yourself beginning to sober up. 

The two of you get ready for bed together, ending the drunken night in an oddly domestic manner, as if you had been dating for years.

You climb into the crisp sheets first, having pulled on a big t-shirt and shorts. He strips himself of his shirt and pants, earning a low whistle from you. He shoots you a look and crawls into the bed next to you in only his boxers, pointing an accusatory finger at you. “Behave,” he says in a playfully assertive tone. 

“No promises,” you tease back, nestling into him comfortably.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I love Suga so much he is my baby <3 <3 <3 So I had to write about him. Smut in the next chapter (I'm working on it - I'm new to fanfic writing and I've never written smut so wish me luck). Also if you guys like this please leave a kudos or a comment and let me know! I have a few ideas for how to continue it and could potentially make it a regular series if people are liking it ;)


End file.
